Mort d'un héros
by SeveRogue
Summary: Quand on broie du noir, on écrit des choses pas rigolotes... *CHAPITRE 6 ONLINE, VOS REQUÊTES ENTENDUES !!*
1. Enterrement d'un héros

Enterrement d'un être cher.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR *mmph !!!*. Mais l'histoire, elle, est bien à moi.  
  
Feed-back : YES !!!  
  
Reviews : YES !!! C'est pareil mais c'est pas grave j'en veux quand même.  
  
Pas de résumé, si je donne des détails, vous saurez tous avant les autres. ;-p  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
...  
  
« Sans mon sang, il n'était rien. »  
  
...  
  
« Sans mon sang, il ne sera plus. »  
  
...  
  
Ces paroles bourdonnent encore dans le cerveau de Ron.  
  
/Putain de cravate, je n'ai jamais su les mettre de toute façon.\  
  
« Chéri, dépêche-toi, nous n'attendons plus que toi » crie sa mère.  
  
/Pff. Comment peux-tu me dire que je dois me dépêcher, M'man ? Ne crois-tu pas que je souffre assez comme ça ? Mon meilleur ami me quitte et tu voudrais encore faire attention à ce genre de détails. N'as-tu donc rien compris à ce que l'on ressent dans ces cas-là ??\  
  
*taptap*  
  
Ginny ouvrit doucement la porte. D'habitude si guillerette, elle arborait un teint pâle. Du linge blanc aurait été plus gai que ça.  
  
« Ron, il. il faut te préparer. Tu. tu vas. »  
  
Déjà des petites étoiles coulaient sur ses joues. Et c'est son âme qui se découvrit et s'abandonna devant son frère aîné.  
  
« Ginny. soeurette, s'il te plaît, ne... ne me rends pas la tâche plus dure, je t'en prie. A. Arrête. »  
  
*snif*  
  
/À deux, c'est plus simple à affronter, après tout.\  
  
Dans les bras l'un et l'autre, ils pleuraient. En communion. Pas solennelle. Spontanée. Et c'était bien normal.  
  
« Allez, viens maintenant, il faut y aller, sinon Papa et Maman vont se demander ce qu'on fabrique. »  
  
Rien de plus dur de retenir et sécher ses larmes. Parce que l'émotion reste toujours quelque part en nous. Elle se cache en nous, attendant un moment qu'elle juge propice pour resplendir aux yeux des autres gens ou pour se peiner en solitaire.  
  
Bill et Charlie sont revenus exprès d'Egypte et de Roumanie, on ne va quand même pas leur faire rater la cérémonie.  
  
Il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'aucun des Weasley existant encore sur cette planète ne soit présent pour l'accompagner à son dernier foyer.  
  
« Poudlard » annonça lourdement Arthur devant la cheminée, sa femme, Molly, fortement accrochée à son mari. Elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient le plus souffert.  
  
Mme Weasley.  
  
L'attention maternelle que Harry n'a jamais eu chez les Dursley. Pouvait-il en être autrement chez eux ? Sûrement. Elle se souvient des nombreuses fois où elle l'avait aperçu à la gare de King's Cross, sur le quai 9¾, des nombreuses fois qu'il était venu au Terrier passer une partie des vacances avec la famille, des sempiternels « Mon chéri » qu'elle lui adressait toujours, même à 17 ans,. Un autre fils pour elle, un nouveau frère pour les enfants Weasley.  
  
Elle pleurait au moins tout autant que Ron, mais elle le cachait plus subtilement.  
  
*Pouf*  
  
Le jardin de Poudlard. Immensité joyeuse et nature verdoyante en temps normal, l'atmosphère rendait le prestigieux collège anglais. Tous les élèves de toutes les maisons ainsi que ceux de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont déjà présents.  
  
Tous.  
  
Les présents comme les absents.  
  
Il ne manquait plus que la famille Weasley. La plus importante de la cérémonie. Et toutes les connaissances des Weasley venaient alors les voir. Blessés également, compatissants aussi. Mais pas autant que Ron. Tous habillés en blanc, couleur de deuil chez les sorciers. Pas de robes traditionnelles, un costume taillé style "Uniforme de collège moldu", les frères Weasley se ressemblant tous comme des gouttes d'eau, de Charlie à Ron en passant par Percy. Ginny s'était contenté de la robe serrée et du tailleur, même couleur.  
  
L'environnement alentour n'en était que peu silencieux. Sans un véritable brouhaha dans les couloirs des maisons, on pouvait alors facilement affirmer que la mort du Survivant avait affecté le monde entier de la magie, y compris ses anciens ennemis.  
  
Dumbledore arrive alors : Robe de cérémonie blanche pour tous les professeurs de Poudlard. De McGonagall à Rogue en passant par Binns et Trelawney.  
  
« Il ne manquait plus que vous, Arthur, Molly et votre petite famille. Ca ira, Monsieur Ronald Weasley ? »  
  
/Vous savez professeur, perdre un ami remet pas mal de choses à sa place. Et je crois bien que j'en suis à ce stade à présent.\  
  
« Oui professeur, je tiens le coup. »  
  
« Doutez-vous bien que je compatis avant tout pour votre douleur. Venez donc avec moi dans mon bureau, les autres professeurs et des personnes qui vous sont chères vous y attendent. Arthur, Molly, pouvez-vous vous occuper de l'organisation immédiate et des préparatifs en compagnie de vos enfants, je vous prie. Ne laissez encore personne entrer dans la Grande Salle, c'est la seule chose que je vous demanderai. » conclut le vieil homme,  
  
Visiblement, le directeur de Poudlard est atteint par ce qui est arrivé.  
  
Ce qui est arrivé.  
  
******************FLASHBACK*******************  
  
.  
  
..  
  
« Avada Kedavra. »  
  
...  
  
La suite du flashback dans le chapitre suivant. Ca tombe bien, je les diffuse en même temps. Même si j'ai pas fini l'histoire. 


	2. La mort en souriant

Disclaimer : Nan, a y'est toujours pas moi. Y'a n'est à JKR.  
  
  
  
**************************FLASHBACK**************************  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
« Avada Kedavra. »  
  
Deux mots qui font trembler n'importe qui. À juste titre, malheureusement.  
  
Et a fortiori quand il s'agit de Lord Voldemort, Maître des Ténèbres, qui prononce la fatale sentence.  
  
Harry était déjà faible compte tenu de l'énergie magique dépensée pour tenir son ennemi en respect. Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Rémus et Sirius avaient activé un sortilège de protection multiple autour de lui. Eux aussi ressentaient lourdement en eux la magie qui protégeait le Survivant. Mais ils restaient cachés afin que Voldemort ne puisse les neutraliser.  
  
Cette aura protectrice était restée efficace, jusqu'à ce que...  
  
Ron avait gémi sa douleur dans sa cachette, et Voldemort l'avait alors entendu. Il décida alors de tromper Harry en lui faisant croire que peu à peu, ses forces l'abandonnaient.  
  
Harry s'était alors approché de lui avant de lui asséner un Doloris mortem anteriori, qui achève la victime après d'atroces douleurs. Ces mêmes dernières qui firent hurler de douleur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les amis de Harry avaient rejoint ce dernier, Ron y compris, et s'étaient placés à ses côtés.  
  
« C'en est fini de toi. » avait alors lancé Ron d'un air triomphant.  
  
« Pas encore, Weasley, pas encore. » avait soufflé Voldemort dans un dernier souffle avant de lancer la formule maudite.  
  
Sur Ron.  
  
Harry avait senti le coup et se déporta d'un pas chassé devant Ron.  
  
L'éclair vert avait atteint en plein c?ur le jeune Potter, et la lueur de la sentence aveuglait ses amis.  
  
Quand Ron avait ouvert les yeux, il voyait Harry, allongé. Encore un peu conscient. Mais juste un peu.  
  
Il saignait abondamment, ouvert dans son corps et dans son âme.  
  
Mais il semblait paisible, et même heureux.  
  
« Je l'ai enfin eu. 7 ans pour battre un ennemi. Même un match de Quiddtch dure moins longtemps que ça » ironisait-il en toussant.  
  
Tous étaient réunis autour de lui, tristes mais quelque part satisfaits. « Hermione. La petite fille intelligente a laissé place à une belle jeune femme. intelligente aussi. » lui concéda t-il.  
  
Elle commencer à laisser sortir quelques perles brillantes de ses yeux.  
  
« Grand idiot, va ! Tu es en train de mourir et tu n'as que ça à dire. » souriait-elle. « Harry, tu seras heureux, je le sais. »  
  
« Toi aussi ma belle. Et à mon avis, je peux en dire autant de vous, Sirius et Rémus. Maintenant que le zombie est enfin mort, vous devriez être disculpés. ou alors Cornelius Fudge aura trop abusé des Bièraubeurres. »  
  
Harry voulait résolument éviter le mélodrame autour de lui. Il savait depuis la renaissance de Voldemort que sa mort n'était autre que son destin.  
  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, va. Passe le bonjour à tes parents et connais enfin le bonheur dont on t'a privé trop longtemps. » rétorqua Sirius, de l'émotion dans sa voix.  
  
« Et bien, Professeur Rogue, pas un mot gentil pour votre élève détesté ? » ironisa t-il encore, son corps se vidant peu à peu de son sang.  
  
« Vous me connaissez, Potter. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire que ma désolation quant au fait que vous nous quitt. »  
  
« Si vous continuez comme ça, Professeur, je ne vous haïrais plus autant qu'avant. Dommage, nos disputes quotidiennes vont me manquer. »  
  
Severus avait souri. Tout le monde en était surpris. Pour Harry, ça suffisait, parce que ça voulait tout dire.  
  
Ron était au bord des larmes.  
  
Il s'en voulait tant.  
  
« Harry, je... Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû le provoquer, c'est... c'est ma faute, pardon. »  
  
« Ron, tu es mon ami, mon pendant, et ça je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu n'y es pour rien, sois plutôt fier de m'avoir aidé à le tuer. »  
  
« Mais, et ton sort... ? »  
  
« Il fait souffrir jusqu'à la mort, mais il ne l'achève pas pour toujours. Ron, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Kôf kôf. »  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
« Alors tu vas me rester collé sur le dos à t'excuser alors que je vais mourir dans 30 secondes ? »  
  
Le groupe riait de bon c?ur. Et l'humour caustique et contagieux qu'il arborait venait probablement des longues soirées passées avec son parrain.  
  
" Pardon encore, Harry."  
  
" Ron, souviens-toi d'une chose :...  
  
Sans mon sang, il n'était rien.  
  
Sans mon sang, il ne sera plus.   
  
Vous tous, embrassez ceux que je connais de près ou de loin. Et n'oubliez pas de passer à la volière.   
  
Au revoir. »  
  
Sirius le fixait de ses grands yeux avant d'écraser une larme discrètement.  
  
Ses yeux s'étaient alors refermés. Il s'était endormi à tout jamais, sans plus aucun cauchemar et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Heureux.  
  
Une lueur dorée refermait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, celle-ci disparut.  
  
Ron avait ramené son corps à Poudlard, hurlant sa douleur dans le bureau de Dumbledore et seule une messe serait prononcée en public, l'enterrement réunirait ses plus proches amis.  
  
Nous étions le 31 juillet 1999.  
  
**********************FIN DU FLASHBACK***********************  
  
« Quelle ironie. Expirer le jour de ses 18 ans. Que la vie est bien injuste. » pense Dumbledore sur le chemin.  
  
  
  
Next au chapitre suivant. 


	3. Douleur et jeu de piste

La gargouille pivota sans bruit faire et laissa place au bureau du Directeur. Sirius, Rémus, Rogue et Hermione les attendaient en compagnie des autres professeurs. Hagrid était également présent, des perles luisantes coulant sur sa barbe hirsute.  
  
« RON ! » hurla Hermione. Elle sanglotait autant qu'elle pouvait en se jetant dans les bras de son ami, qui était devenu son petit ami depuis peu.  
  
« Ron. Pourquoi, POURQUOI ???. »  
  
Elle était à bout de nerfs. Elle qui, d'habitude ne laissait pas transparaître ses sentiments, ne savait que faire d'autre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne l'avait pas accepté, et là, c'en était trop.  
  
Tous les professeurs compatissaient à l'égard de Ron, un par un et sans exception, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore annonça :  
  
« MM. Weasley, Black et Lupin, Miss Granger et Professeur Rogue, veuillez rester ici ainsi que vous, Rubeus. Vous autres, chers collègues, vous pouvez quitter mon bureau. »  
  
Ils sortirent tous sauf les personnes concernées par la retenue du Directeur.  
  
« Je sais que vous avez été tous -à part l'un d'entre vous durant ses 5 premières années- un ami proche de Harry, donc un confident. L'un d'entre vous sait-il s'il a laissé des dispositions après son. enfin, après sa. ? »  
  
Tous se regardaient, et tous furent obligés d'admettre que Harry ne leur en avait rien dit.  
  
Sauf Ron, en voyant Fumseck.  
  
« Je crois bien que je sais où on peut trouver ça. » répondit-il alors avant d'inviter ses amis à le suivre au pas de course (mais pas trop, il est vieux, Albus, quand même.).  
  
La volière.  
  
Tant de hiboux, de chouettes et autres oiseaux fantastiques. Mais Ron en cherchait une en particulier : Hedwige.  
  
La chouette blanche de Harry.  
  
De suite, celle-ci aperçut Ron et lui mordilla furtivement l'oreille avant de continuer sa route, invitant les amis de son maître à la suivre.  
  
La chouette blanche de Harry, sa petite confidente, il la traitait comme une amie à part entière. Elle vola puissamment jusqu'au Parc du collège, puis, arriva sur le Terrain de Quidditch.  
  
« Et que faisons-nous là, Weasley ?, demanda Rogue, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. »  
  
« On voit que vous ne connaissiez pas votre pire ennemi scolaire, Professeur Rogue. Faites-moi un tant soit peu confiance, merci. » rétorqua sèchement Ron.   
  
Le jeune homme roux se précipita alors dans le vestiaire avant de chercher le casier de Harry.  
  
Une sorte de journal intime, version Quidditch. Objet de sa passion, ce sport avait un grand sens dans sa vie. Et il y avait forcément un lien entre ses dernières volontés et son casier.  
  
Sa robe de compétition, celle d'entraînement, quelques Vifs d'Or d'entraînement ainsi que ses protections, son brassard de capitaine. Toutes ses affaires y étaient. Mais un seul objet retenait l'attention de Ron.  
  
L'Eclair de Feu.  
  
Son fidèle destrier, un des grands artisans de ses multiples victoires. Surtout celles contre Serpentard, les plus mémorables, ainsi que le médaille dorée de sa première Coupe de Quidditch remportée pour Gryffondor quatre années plus tôt.  
  
Ron le prit entre ses mains et vit un billet attaché au manche. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et lut à haute voix.  
  
« Les derniers seront les premiers. La solution m'a permis de confirmer l'adage. Et tes frères jumeaux le connaissent. »  
  
Le premier réflexe de Ron était d'aller chercher Fred et George, encore occupés à régler tous les détails de l'enterrement. Mais Hermione l'en empêcha.  
  
« Ron ! Reste là ! À mon avis, Harry n'était pas si bête. Il a dû se servir d'un sortilège de Fidelitas. »  
  
Dumbledore confirma cette impression.  
  
« Tout à fait, Miss Granger. Harry savait maîtriser le Fidelitas, mais il ne l'a pas réussi correctement ici. Les Fidelitas non achevés laissent certains traces de leur existence sur le sujet de leur secret. »  
  
Une aura invisible se dégageait du balai, infirmant la thèse du Directeur de Poudlard.  
  
« Les derniers seront les premiers, refléchit alors Ron. Harry croyait être le dernier lorsqu'il est rentré au collège. »  
  
« Au Quidditch aussi, Ron. Il n'y connaissait rien quand il est arrivé. » soutint Hermione.  
  
« Et à votre avis, qui fait les sélections dans chaque équipe de Quidditch, Weasley ? » proposa alors Rogue à la surprise générale. Le Quidditch ne faisait ressentir chez lui que de la pitié pour pouvoir prétendre s'amuser avec des balais.  
  
« Je me souviens que c'était le capitaine de l'équipe. Et à l'époque, c'était. »  
  
Ron sortit alors sa baguette et prononça en direction de l'Eclair de Feu :  
  
« Infideli Olivier Dubois solutio. »  
  
Là, le bout du manche du balai se constellait d'étoiles avant de lentement s'ouvrir, laissant échapper une enveloppe.  
  
Ron s'en empara et déchira le papier avec empressement, avant de lire à haute voix. 


	4. Le Testament

Le Testament de Harry.  
  
« Ron, Hermione, Professeur Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius et les autres que j'oublie.  
  
Si vous lisez ce document, cela signifie que j'aurai rejoint Papa et Maman et que j'aurai débarrassé tout le monde de mon zombie préféré qui me poursuit depuis près de 20 ans et qui m'a pourri la vie jusqu'à la moelle sans remords. Au moins, je ne vous aurai pas quittés en vain.  
  
Enfin l'occasion de dire à tout le monde mes pensées et mes volontés puisque je sais qu'elles seront respectées.  
  
Inutile de préciser que je suis sain de corps et d'esprit. Enfin, de corps, plus maintenant, et d'esprit, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été, voyez-vous. »  
  
À l'écoute de cette phrase, personne ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un fou rire. Il faut dire que le courage de Harry dans ses entreprises s'apparentaient plus souvent à de l'insouciance. Et que la naïveté de ses premières années avaient peu à peu laissé place à une véritable "folie magique" dans son comportement.  
  
« Ron, Ron, Ron. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Mon premier ami, mon meilleur ami. C'est dur de ne plus revoir ta tignasse rousse et de ne plus entendre tes sarcasmes envers le chat ou les connaissances d'Hermione. Mais je me dis que quand on se reverra, tu n'auras pas arrêté tes bonnes habitudes. Alors autant que tu continues, même si je ne suis plus en face de toi pour se marrer un bon coup. Ta joie de vivre est aussi communicative que tes peines. Alors surtout, n'en change pas.  
  
Je souhaiterais également une chose, qui me paraît futile à décider, mais qui va sûrement t'énerver. Vu l'argent qui réside dans mon coffre. »  
  
/Oh non, il n'a pas fait ça.\ pensait Ron.  
  
Être pauvre l'ennuyait, mais jamais au point de vouloir que Harry subvienne à ses besoins ou même de prétendre à lui demander ne serait-ce qu'une Noise. Et il ne pouvait rien quand Harry était généreux avec lui, il leur devait tant.  
  
« Vu l'argent qui réside dans mon coffre de Gringotts, ce serait bien que tu le récupères pour toi et ta famille. Je sais vos besoins, et je veux vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Sache que je ne m'acquitte pas d'une dette. Mais quand je vous vois, je me dis que tout l'argent du monde ne compenserait jamais la générosité dont vous faites preuve par votre c?ur, et que rien ne changera ça. Cet argent vous rendra seulement la vie plus simple. Comme vous avez rendue la mienne plus agréable par ces longues soirées d'été au Terrier, à parler Quidditch, dragons et pyramides, et m'évadant avec vous de chez les Dursley et autres petites choses futiles pour vous, mais tellement déterminantes pour moi. »  
  
Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que Harry venait de citer. Ca lui paraissait tellement normal de le faire venir chez lui. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer une seconde que Harry le lui rendrait au centuple.  
  
« Ron, cet Eclair de Feu, je n'en ai plus besoin. Prends-en soin, s'il te plaît. De toute façon, même sur un Comète 260, je te battrai toujours. Sers t'en à bon escient, la sélection nationale de l'Angleterre a toujours besoin d'un bon gardien comme toi. »  
  
« C'est tout lui, ça, fit remarquer Ron. Je prendrai ma revanche sur toi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »  
  
Ron était devenu international anglais et devait jouer la Coupe du Monde l'année suivante.  
  
« Au tour d'Her-mignonne, maintenant. »  
  
La jeune femme ne manqua pas de rougir violemment à l'écoute de cette expression, et ce, même si c'était originairement de Ron que provenait ce surnom.  
  
« Hermione, qui m'a tant aidé à tenir le coup côté scolaire. Hermione, qui m'a maintes fois aidé à comprendre les formules du professeur Binns ou les difficiles prises de note sarcastiques de Rogue. et surtout, Hermione sur qui je pouvais toujours compter, même si ça la froissait de devoir faire une croix sur une heure potentielle de devoir pour venir avec moi chasser du troll ou du chien à 3 têtes. »  
  
« Quel idiot, celui-là. » rigolait-elle doucement, écrasant une larme discrètement, en attendant d'écouter la suite.  
  
« Hermione qui, sous la froideur de la jeune femme intelligente, révélait une jeune fille sensible et passionnée, et dont l'amour qu'elle montrait envers ses animaux n'en était que la représentation. En gros, je ne te demanderai que 2 choses : Reste fidèle à toi-même et prends soin d'Hedwige. Avec ta douceur naturelle pour les animaux et sa docilité, vous devriez vous entendre à merveille. Hedwige sera un peu la chouette de la famille Ron Weasley (et oui, j'ai déjà tout prévu.). »  
  
« Qu'il ne s'en fasse pas, je m'en occuperai comme si c'était la mienne » remarqua t-elle.  
  
« La nôtre, Her-mignonne, la nôtre. » rectifia alors Ron. « Sirius, mon parrain, mon échappatoire, mon seul lien avec mes parents. Depuis que tu a débarqué dans nos vies, tu as rendu la mienne plus simple à de multiples reprises, et ce malgré les difficultés que tu as eues avec ces histoires. »  
  
/Tu l'as dit, filleul\ pensait le jeune homme, tout ému. Il savait que Harry tenait à lui, mais pas à un tel point.  
  
« Je ne sais que te léguer, cher parrain, et pourtant tu m'as tant donné. De plus, ton innocence définitive est un autre cadeau que tu me fais. en admettant que Fudge veuille encore avoir un tant soit peu de cervelle. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! » lança alors Sirius dans un sanglot aussi discret que possible, mais largement distinctif. Depuis son séjour à Azkaban, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse encore exprimer des sentiments. Il fallait croire le contraire.  
  
« Aussi, je voudrais volontiers que toi et Rémus puissiez vivre confortablement pour votre liberté. Pour cela, vous irez voir Dumbledore, mais je vais lui mâcher le travail en vous disant que je vous ai fait obtenir un poste à chacun de vous : Professeur de DCFM pour le Professeur Lupin ainsi que le poste de Soins aux créatures magiques qu'occupe actuellement Hagrid, mais qui se retrouvera libre sous peu, vous le lirez plus bas. J'ai également pu m'arranger pour vous aménager une chambre ainsi qu'un salon à chacun d'entre vous dans la Tour de Gryffondor, histoire que vous n'ayez ni d'ennuis ni d'ennemis. Ca a été dur, mais j'y suis quand même arrivé. »  
  
« À ce propos Hagrid a fait réparer ta moto, Sirius. Elle avait quelque peu rouillé pendant plus de quinze ans, mais elle a été remise à l'état neuf. Tu la trouveras dans un endroit que Papa, Maman, Rémus et toi avez souvent fréquenté lors de ses longues nuits de pleine lune. »  
  
/Merci Harry, tu vas sérieusement me manquer. Après tout, tu étais comme mon fils.\ songea Sirius alors que Rémus en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« En parlant de Hagrid, justement. Celui sans qui je serai resté dans le monde des Moldus sans même avoir eu connaissance de Poudlard ou de la magie. Celui qui m'a évité de passer à côté de gens comme vous tous. Une chose, Hagrid : arrêtez de pleurer, je vous connais. »  
  
« Et dire que ce petit bonhomme me connaît si bien ! » tenta d'articuler Hagrid, qui était sans nul doute celui qui se laissait le plus aller à ses pleurs.  
  
« Hagrid, j'ai discuté avec Charlie Weasley et j'ai appris qu'il cherchait un assistant robuste, courageux et qui aime beaucoup les dragons pour l'aider dans son travail en Roumanie. Et ô hasard, vous correspondez pile poil à ces critères. Comme je sais que le départ de Norbert il y a 7 ans vous a atteint ainsi que l'amour que vous éprouvez pour ces bêtes, j'ai pensé bon d'en parler à Dumbledore qui, après mûres réflexions et discussions diverses avec les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite, a accepté de vous libérer de votre poste de Professeur de Soins aux créatures Magiques au profit de Sirius qui, avec l'aide bienveillante de Buck, pourra parfaitement vous remplacer dans ce rôle, mais pas dans nos c?urs. »  
  
« Un grand garçon, ce Harry. un grand garçon, un homme à présent. Merci Harry. » finit Hagrid.  
  
"Professeur Rogue... je me surprends moi-même de vous citer dans cette lettre. »  
  
« Moi de même, Potter. » coupa Rogue, étonné de se voir écrit par Harry Potter.  
  
« ... mais je sais qu'il le faut, pour moi comme pour les autres élèves de Poudlard. Je connais votre secret. »  
  
Severus Rogue se mit alors à frémir, pris de sueurs froides et déglutissant difficilement. »  
  
« Et je le respecterai comme tel. Pour vous prouver que ce n'est pas du bluff, je ne donnerai que 2 mots qui me serviront de preuve : MANGEMORT et ENFANT. Vous tous, ne cherchez pas à connaître ce secret, vous pourriez le regretter. Mais vous, Professeur Rogue, vous savez de quoi je parle. »  
  
« Ce Potter est encore plus fouineur et plus malin que je ne l'espérais. » précisa alors Rogue dans un souffle. « Continuez de lire, Weasley. »  
  
« Et j'aimerai bien que vous cessiez de vous venger sur les Gryffondors, parce qu'ils seraient garants de la haine que vous ressentez pour d'autres responsables. Ils n'y sont pour rien dans vos ressentiments envers ma maison et je sais que la blague des Maraudeurs n'est qu'une excuse pour vous voiler la face. »  
  
Rogue devint soudain livide, encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Quelques gouttes de sueur humidifiaient sa tempe couvertes par ses cheveux gras.  
  
« Je ne vais pas donner plus de détails sous peine de révéler ce que nous sommes les seuls, Dumbledore, vous et moi, à savoir. Mais à présent que vous savez que je sais, Professeur Rogue, j'aspire à ce que vous vous remettiez largement en cause concernant vos cours.  
  
« À côté de ça, je ne vous ai jamais vraiment détesté de tout mon être. Après tout, je n'oublie pas que vous avez sauvé ma vie en première année. »  
  
« Potter, décidément, vous m'exaspérez même quand vous n'êtes pas en face de moi !! » s'écria Rogue avec un sourire en coin que personne n'a oublié de déceler chez notre sympathique sorcier sadique.  
  
« Et je sais que ça vous exaspère que je vous dise ça. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas un idiot notoire doublé d'une crapule ambulante qui ferait peur à un Veracrasse, bien que j'ai pensé pire de vous à la sortie de chacun de mes cours de Potion en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione. Vous réagirez comme je vous le demande parce que vous savez que j'ai raison. Et vous savez qu'au fond de vous, vous n'êtes pas celui que vous laissez entendre. À vous de me le prouver. »  
  
« Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un vil Gryffondor qui sait être convaincant. » souligna alors Rogue qui quitta aussitôt le vestiaire de Quidditch en ramenant sa cape vers lui, le pas pressé et le teint plus léger.  
  
« Enfin, Professeur Dumbledore... »  
  
Puis, plus rien. 


	5. Emotions et révélation

Tant qu'il y aura de l'imagination, il y aura de la vie...  
  
Un credo à respecter par ici. D'ailleurs, je disclaime bien haut et fort que JKR n'a qu'à nous refiler le Tome 5 (qui devrait sortir au printemps 2003 selon ce qu'elle a annoncé lors de la première à Londres de HP 2) pour qu' on ne lui pique pas ses persos. Mais ce sont les siens quand même.  
  
**************REPONSES A MES REVIEWERS ADORES*************  
  
Pheneatis : J'ai l'impression d'avoir le don de faire chialer mes lecteurs. Du moment que je n'apprends pas le suicide de l'un d'entre eux, ça me va (^_^). En tout cas, merci, tes compliments me vont droit au c?ur. Parce que j'écris selon mes inspirations et surtout selon mes émotions. Et m'entendre dire autant de qualités quand je broie du noir, c'est super sympa parce qu'en plus, ça me remonte. Franchement, je te remercie.  
  
Molianne : Allons, allons, couché, Médor ! Làààà, bien, bon chienchien, ça... *gouzi gouzi*. Susucre ?? Non... Croquettes ???... Non plus... Ah, LA SUITE !! Ahhh, biennnnn !! Tout ça pour te dire que je ne refuse jamais qu'on me fasse l'air d'un chien battu. Et je me plie à cette pitié qui n'en est pas. Merci d'être passée par la case REVIEW. Mais ne me refais jamais ça, il suffit de demander gentiment (et éventuellement en se prosternant à mes pieds, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...).  
  
Clem : Connaissant tes réticences habituelles à reviewer, je prends cela comme un honneur... Alors rien que pour le plaisir de te voir me reviewer je vais faire une suite, tiens !! Non, je déconne, je m'en tiens à mon plaisir personnel. Mais t'as intérêt à me reviewer sinon.  
  
Lyra B. : Don't worry, je n'avais pas mis de suite parce que j'avais pas d'idées. Maintenant, ça y est, tes désirs sont exaucés.  
  
Aliénor : Alors je vais satisfaire ta curiosité de ce pas, ma chère.  
  
Katia990 : Houlà !! Me comparer à JKR, c'est trop d'honneur !! En tout cas, c'est gentil. Mais, là tu peux préparer 4 bottins de Kleenex et de l'Actifed pour te déboucher le nez et les sinus. Ca va chialer, tout le monde. Hin hin.  
  
Mesuline. euh, Mélusine (on sent qu'il est 2 heures du mat', quand même) : Râh, great to see you here. Et pour répéter la réponse à mon mail, je m'impatientationne de s'entendre au fêlétone presto..  
  
Mais te considérer comme une lectrice bêta (Ben oui, j'ai pin pin pin de commentaires à faire : d'abord...*SBAF !!*), ce serait t'offenser.  
  
Et non, je ne suis pas à tes pieds. Mais seulement dans ton c?ur. Et toi dans le mien, si tu veux savoir.  
  
Biz.  
  
Bon, allez, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.  
  
« Enfin, Professeur Dumbledore... »  
  
Puis, plus rien  
  
...  
  
« Hu ? » s'exclama Ron. La surprise ne pouvait etre plus grande.  
  
Dumbledore était un peu comme le grand-père de Harry, une personne de confiance totale, à qui il aurait remis sa vie entre ses mains sans aucun doute... quand il était encore de ce monde.  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Ronald Weasley, Harry avait déjà prévu avec moi de ce que je respecterai de lui. Il m'avait demandé de ne pas en parler. Mais pour une fois, et la seule et unique fois de ma vie, je devrai rompre une promesse que j'ai faite... »  
  
Le vieillard, les yeux toujours aussi pétillants de malice, piocha dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un papier fripé, froissé, déchiré à quelques endroits mais encore potable... et lisible.  
  
Il le déplia et s'apprêta à lire, mais c'est le moment que choisit Percy pour intervenir dans le vestiaire :  
  
« Hem...Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur Lupin, Monsieur le Directeur, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, mais nous n'attendons plus que vous pour la cérémonie dans la Grande Salle. De plus, vous avez omis de la redécorer depuis le banquet de fin d'année dernière, Mr le Directeur, si je peux oser m'exprimer ainsi. »  
  
« Mmmoui oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison, Mr Weasley,... Bien, je crois qu'il faudra remettre notre réunion à plus tard. Allez, dépêchons-nous... » se pressa Dumbledore.  
  
Ce qui était pour le moins surprenant. Dumbledore semblait gêné, voire même culpabilisait de lire cette lettre, ce n'était pas son style de couper la discussion aussi vite.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La Grande Salle était majestueuse.  
  
Un ciel couvert de nuages blancs mais denses trônait sur le sol carrelé des anciens temps, entrecoupées d'éclaircies artificielles laissant savamment deviner des recoins de ciel bleu tendre. Les tables de chaque maison de Poudlard se voyaient être remplacées par des bancs longilignes et sobres. Les bannières des maisons étaient brodées sur des fonds blancs, alors que l'éclairage naturel du soleil matinal transperçait les vitraux transparents de cette chapelle. Ajoutées à ces rayons ensoleillés qui illuminaient la pièce, quelques bougies voletaient, isolées, pour ne pas omettre la lumière sur un seul coin et recoin de la salle. La nef semblait être sous la surveillance d'une lueur divine qui se manifeste lentement,... calmement,... sans bruit. Le choeur de la salle était peu surélevé face au niveau originel de la chapelle, et la table habituellement dressé pour le repas des professeurs laissait place à un autel de pierre marbrée rose. Hedwige trônait dessus. Trsite, elle laissait échapper ses complaintes lancinantes et bouleversantes.  
  
Tout était réuni pour que les élèves de Poudlard et les quelques invités présent en cette église "construite sur le pouce" puissent se souvenir.  
  
Et ne jamais oublier.  
  
Jamais.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
À l'entrée de la Grande Salle ainsi réaménagée, Hermione s'arrêta net.  
  
« Ron... Je t'en prie, accompagne-moi à ma chambre, s'il te plaît. » souffla t-elle dans un sanglot à peine perceptible à son petit ami et son dernier soutien.  
  
« Bien sûr... Mais on ferait mieux d'attendre la fin de la Messe, tu ne crois p... »  
  
« NON, RON, TOUT DE SUITE ! » s'empressa t-elle de crier, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
« D'accord, d'accord, d'accord, je viens. » lui répondit-il. Mais il savait d'avance ce qu'elle allait lui dire.  
  
ils grimpèrent les marches quatr à quatre avant d'arriver dans la chambre de la jeune femme.  
  
« Ron...Ron... Je ne peux pas y croire... Je... Je n'en reviens pas... » maugréa t-elle, au bord des larmes.  
  
« Allons, allons, ma chérie, calme-toi, il faut...tenir le coup, tu sais... Harry n'aurait pas voulu... » la calma t-il.  
  
« HARRY, HARRY, HARRY !!! SI HARRY ETAIT VRAIMENT NOTRE AMI, IL NE NOUS AURAIT PAS LAISSES SEULS !!! »  
  
« ... »  
  
« TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ??? IL EST MORT POUR NOUS, ET MAINTENANT, JE ME SENS RESPONSABLE, MOI AUSSI !! » hurla t-elle de douleur. Je... NOOON !!!... Non, noooooon,... hic... non, non, non... » sanglota t-elle.  
  
Elle en tremblait. Fébrile, triste, atteinte dans son âme.  
  
« Chuuuut. Allez, du calme, ma puce, c'est dur, je le sais... Mais il faut se battre, la vie contin... » tenta Ron, mais sans succès. Lui aussi se sentait coupable, mais le cachait mieux que sa compagne. Pas bien longtemps...  
  
« NON, la vie marque un coup d'arrêt pour MOI !! Tu comprends, Ron, il était mon meilleur ami... mon premier ami... et JE NE PEUX ACCEPTER QU'IL S'EN AILLE !! Alors,...*snif*... NE VIENS PAS ME DIRE DE ME CALMER SINON... »  
  
« ET SINON QUOI, HERMIONE ?? SINON, QUOI ????? TU CROIS QUE JE ME SENS MIEUX QUE TOI, PEUT-ÊTRE ??? » coupa alors subitement Ron.  
  
Lui non plus, n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était tû trop longtemps, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Hermione en arrêta de pleurer tellement qu'elle en était surprise.  
  
« MOI AUSSI, toutes les nuits je cauchemarde en me disant que ce jour-là, j'aurais du la fermer !! MOI AUSSI, je me dis que si Harry n'était pas mon ami, il ne serait pas mort !! MOI AUSSI, JE ME SENS MAL !! ET MOI AUSSI JE N'EN LAISSE RIEN PARAÎTRE !!...  
  
...  
  
Mais MOI AUSSI, je souffre, 'Mione. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai mal. C'est ma faute après tout... »  
  
Et le jeune homme laissa couler des perles luisantes de douleur sur ses tâches de son qui constellaient son visage de jeune homme...  
  
« Je... Pardonne-moi, Ron mais... Tiens, lis ça. Et tu comprendras. »  
  
Et elle tendit une lettre fripée, froissée et lisible.  
  
La lettre que Dumbledore allait lire avant de devoir aller à la Messe.  
  
« Je l'ai... ramassée quand on est sortis du vestiaire. Dumbledore l'avait laissée tomber. » se justifia t-elle.  
  
Il ramassa la missive et se mit à la lire. Silencieusement. Religieusement.  
  
Un frisson le parcourait alors dans le dos. Des sueurs froides apparaissaient sur sa tempe aussi pâle que le reste de son visage.  
  
Dans une transe indescriptible, il laissa échapper une exclamation vite étouffée. Il n'y croyait visiblement pas.  
  
« Tu me comprends, à présent, Ron ?... » le rassura t-elle.  
  
« C'est... c'est pas possible, non... Tu as dû te tromper de papier ou de lettre, ... ou alors elle date de plus longtemps, je n'sais pas, mais... Non... J'y crois pas... » répéta Ron, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de lire.  
  
« Et tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux PAS y aller, Ron. Tu comprends, ne PAS y aller. Ne...ne... » articulait-elle avant de pleurer à nouveau. Moins d'intensité mais avec autant de regrets.  
  
« Oui, ma chérie, je comprends. Je comprends et t'approuve. Nous n'irons pas... pour lui. »  
  
Et il se serraient unanimement. Profondément. Spontanément.  
  
Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Larmes aux yeux, la tête de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre.  
  
Durnat 10 minutes. 10 minutes de tristesse et de bonheur. Celui de ne pas être seul.  
  
Avant que n'apparaissent une somptueuse chouette en compagnie d'un magnifique aigle aux ailes majestueuses et aux plumes rousses sur le sommet de son crâne.  
  
Et ne s'envolent sous la fine pluie d'un début d'été illuminée par un rayon de soleil puissant, brillant, et divin.  
  
Un hululement et un cri puissant déchiraient l'air, dans une complainte poussive et prenante.  
  
Le vent se levait alors dans la chambre d'étudiante à la fenêter ouverte. Un billet au-dessus de la cheminée. On y voyait, griffonné à la hâte.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Nous savons.  
  
Et nous respecterons.  
  
Pour vous et pour Harry.  
  
Nous reviendrons en temps voulu, Ron et moi. »  
  
Une lettre froissée et pliée en 4, placée à côté vibrant dans les sifflements aigus et frissonnants du vent d'été.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
« Mesdames et Messieurs, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici... » commença Dumbledore.  
  
Puis il entendit ce qu'il voulait entendre.  
  
Un hululement de chouette et un cri perçant d'aigle qui fedaient le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la nef de la Grande Salle.  
  
« ... et c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps devant vous. Je laisse de suite la parole au Professeur McGonagall. » acheva t-il précipitemment avant de sortir de la Grande Salle, le pas pressant.  
  
La surprise était grandiloquente, et tous étaient surpris, alors que McGonagall, très émue, tenta tant bien que mal d'en placer une pour reprendre le discours que Dumbledore lui avait laissé le soin de continuer.  
  
Albus Dumbledore qui se précipitait vers le Parc...  
  
Au milieu de la pelouse fraîche qui accueillait sans peine la rosée du matin sur ses duvets de gazon verdoyant, se tenaient une chouette blanche, immaculée et majestueuse, en compagnie d'un aigle royal au doux plumage, aux yeux perçants et aux touches de rousseur qu'agrémentaient ses plumes au- dessus de son crâne avant d'émettre un son puissant et grandiose.  
  
« Je vois que Mlle Granger vous a expliqué, Mr Weasley... leur souffla t-il d'un regard pétillant. Ne vous en faites pas pour vos parents respectifs, je leur expliquerai... »  
  
Les 2 oiseaux acquiescèrent avant de reprendre leur envol dans le rayon de soleil qui éclairait le pré du collège.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ce mardi 3 août 1999... Une journée de deuil national est décrétée par le Ministère. Evidemment, ces crétins ne voient que le côté administratif de ce malheur qui s'est abattu sur le monde de la Magie tout entier.  
  
Et dans le soleil couchant qui illuminait le château de Poudlard de sa lueur rousse et orangée, de cette chaleur expirante de fin de journée d'été...  
  
Une ombre s'agrandit sur un pré verdoyant, au sein du Parc du collège sorcier.  
  
Une pierre tombale marbrée rose. Un petit monolithe colorée qui se fond dans le décor d'une lumière orangée.  
  
En lettres d'or, gravée, une épitaphe.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
31 juillet 1981 - 31 juillet 1999  
  
Aimé des siens, aimant les siens,  
  
Qu'il connaisse le bonheur dont le Destin l'a privé.  
  
L'astre du jour achève peu à peu sa course dans son cycle journalier. Le château imposait son silence de vacances à l'ajou de lémotion palpable depuis le début de la journée...  
  
Puis...  
  
Un chant lointain s'élève, près de la sépulture du "Survivant".  
  
Un chant prenant, qui répond à l'âme du défunt.  
  
Ce défunt qui n'a pas vu ses 2 êtres les plus chers à sa cérémonie.  
  
Il se demande alors, dans le tourment de la mort et de l'errance...  
  
...  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
Ùn sò micca venuti // Ils ne sont pas venus,  
  
Da ch'elli eranu tristi // Ils ont fermé la porte,  
  
Anu chjosu e porte // On ne les a plus vus,  
  
Più nisunu l'hà visti // Ils ont fait lettre morte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ùn sò micca venuti // Ils ne sont pas venus,  
  
Sò cum'è prigiuneri // Ils sont comme prisonniers  
  
In li so cori muti // De leur c?ur qui s'est tû  
  
Battenu l'addisperi // À tant désespérer.  
  
  
  
  
  
È un anu chjamatu // Ils n'ont pas invoqué  
  
D'altri toni o saette // D'autres colères des cieux,  
  
Vulianu sapè // Ni voulu se venger,  
  
Senza chere vindette // Juste comprendre un peu.  
  
  
  
  
  
S'elli ùn anu parlatu // Et s'ils n'ont pas parlé,  
  
Ghjè chì u core li freme // C'est que tremble leur c?ur,  
  
Anu dettu à i soi // Ils ont dit de rassembler  
  
D'arricoglie a speme // Des espoirs pour les leurs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ella, Ella, // Elle, Elle,  
  
L'hà pigliatu a manu // Pour se sentir moins seule  
  
Pè ùn sentesi sola // lui a saisi la main.  
  
Ellu, Ellu, // Lui, Lui,  
  
Andarete a sapè // Allez donc deviner  
  
Ciò chì li ferma in gola // Ce chagrin qui l'étreint.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vole sente à voce // Ils veulent entendre la voix  
  
Di a ghjusta famiglia // Du plus juste qui veille,  
  
A cuscenza di l'omi // La conscience des hommes  
  
Chì cunsola è cunsiglia // Qui console et conseille  
  
Vole truvà u passu // Ils veulet trouver le pas  
  
Di l'amore in esiliu // De l'amour exilé,  
  
A forza chì li manca // La force qui leur manque  
  
Sin'à u recunciliu // Pour un jour pardonner.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sin'à u recunciliu // Pour un jour pardonner,  
  
Sin'à u recunciliu // Pour un jour pardonner,  
  
Sin'à u recunciliu... // Pour un jour pardonner...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voilà la fin de la fic.  
  
Note de l'auteur : la chanson à la fin est une paghjella corse, un chant religieux chanté d'habitude en église, et que je me suis arrangé à traduire en français poétique avec des rimes (et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas de la tarte). Quant à a chanson, elle n'est pas de moi, mais du groupe I Muvrini.  
  
Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. REVIEW SVP, j'y répondrai dans un nouveau chapitre. 


	6. Secrets dévoilés et explications

Holà holà HOLÀ !! Aux vues des reviews, je me dois de réagir.  
  
*hêm hêm*  
  
*pschitt pschitt dans la bouche Hollywood Chewing-gum Ultra Brite White Fresh Extra Fort*  
  
Après avoir lu goulûment les reviews qui m'étaient adressées en nombre conséquent (en tout cas, je le juge comme ça), j'en ai conclu que la pointe de mystère que j'ai voulu apporter s'est transformée en une imcompréhension générale ajoutée à une envie dingue d'avoir une suite (ce qui sous-entend que vous devez avoir une foule d'idées pour poursuivre ma fic). D'ailleurs, moi-même, j'avoue, il est vrai, que j'ai achevé prématurément cette fanfic.  
  
AUSSI, et pour VOTRE BON PLAISIR, gentes dames (ou alors les messires sont bien discrets, à part Yoann), je vais apporter la touche finale qui manquait à votre satisfaction... Et NON, je ne rédigerai pas UNE ou DEUX lettres mystérieuses dont je parle sans en dire plus, mais UN CHAPITRE EN- TIER !!! Oui, mesdames, vous m'avez bien entendu : UN CHAPITRE EN-TIER !!! ET en supplément, OUI TOUT À FAIT, EN SU-PPLE-MENT : Je ferai un chapitre entier QUI SERA LA SUITE des précédents, ET SANS DEMI-MESURE !!  
  
Bon, après cette annonce digne d'un vendeur à la sauvette, les réponses tant attendues vous sont ainsi donc communiquées... avec tous mes mercis à tous pour avoir pris quelques secondes (Cable)/minutes (ADSL)/heures (56Kb)/journées (AOL) à me reviewer.  
  
********************************ANSWERS**********************************  
  
bClem b : Ben désormais, rien que pour le plaisir de voir tes reviews, je vais écrire mes fics sur plus d'un chapitre, alors. Et pis j'arrêt mes chapitres comme je veux !! Ah, mais, où serait le suspense sinon ?...  
  
...  
  
Moi, sadique ?  
  
...  
  
Ben...  
  
Oui. *hinhin*  
  
bBoob : Mystère et boo-le de gomme, ma chère... Lis plus bas pour être satisfaite. Et merci !  
  
bYoannb : Mon principe de départ, cher reviewer Yoann, était de mettre exprès du mystère dans le secret de Rogue et dans la lettre de Dumbledore... Mais visiblement, je suis allé un peu loin, ce qui rendait ma fic parfois incompréhensible, je le reconnais. Mon dernier chapitre, perso, je l'ai pas mal aimé, mais l'incompréhension générale a sûrement dû faire foirer l'effet que j'espérais... Quand au dernier paragraphe, si tu y retournes, tu verras que je l'ai modifié pour permettre une meilleure lecture de la chanson. Chanson qui s'adaptait bien, je pense, à la situation. Mais merci quand même !  
  
bPOUR TOUT LE MONDEb : Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson, imaginez vous les paroles sur les chants corses religieux (ou l'idée que la plupart du commun des mortels s'en fait) et écoutez-vous.  
  
bVaness'b : Ben oui, elle est triste. C'est comme ça quand on a le bourdon. Maintenant, ça va mieux et je vais continuer ma fic sur le slash Ron/Hermione que j'ai commencé il y a 2 mois...  
  
bCrystale_Arrab : Vos désirs sont des ordres !  
  
bSailor Digitaleb : Aaaaaaah,... une des folles de Sirius/Mumus... Donc, je commence par le début. Oui, Ron et Hermione, après 7 années de collaboration étroite avec Sirius, sont devenus des animagi. Le problème, c'était que pour Ron, à part un renard, je voyais pas trop comment en faire un Animagus mettant en valeur ses rousseurs... Alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Sinon, tu as cherché dans la bonne direction en te demandant si Harry était devenu un Animagus... Lis vite la suite. En tout cas, ma fic a fait chez toi l'effet que je recherchais, et je suis ravi de voir que tu me le fais comprendre. Merci beaucoup (^_^).  
  
bMystickb : J'exprime dans mes fics ce que je ressens au même moment. Ca te laisse une idée de mon état d'esprit actuel... Merci pour ta review. Et je vais répondre à ta question si tu lis ma fic.  
  
bMymye-Potterb : Déjà, merci pour tes compliments, c'est la moindre des choses. Ensuite, je ne t'en veux pas pour ta matière grise (après tout, c'est dur, une vie de collégien/lycéen/étudiant.), parce qu'à la base, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je pensais apporter quelques touches de mystère... qui une fois mises bout à bout, débouchaient sur une incompréhension totale (et involontaire, croyez-le bien). MAIS on ne s'inquiète pas, ce chapitre devrait apporter les réponses à toutes tes questions. Notamment concernant la lettre à Dumbledore. Ensuite, le coup de l'énigme... Si tu suis bien mes indications, je n'ai fait que rappeler la situation de Harry au début de sa première année, où il avait peur d'être naze, de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa réputation, etc... Au Quidditch également, il ne doit qu'à Malefoy d'être l'Attrapeur des Serpentards, il n'y connaissait strictement rien avant. Et c'est une sorte d'hommage qu'il a voulu rendre à Oliver Wood, son capitaine et entraîneur. Le même capitaine et entraîneur que les jumeaux Weasley ont connu à l'époque, tout simplement. Et si tu ne comprends pas, c'est pas bien grave. Par conte, le sortilège de Fidelitas raté, ça, c'est surtout parce que je n'avais rien trouvé d'autres pour laisser place à son testament, rien d'autre ! Et partant du principe qu'un sortilège laisse TOUJOURS des traces... Concernant mes autres histoires, j'en ai pas beaucoup d'autres dans ce style, à part « Coups de pieds et coups de sang », mais j'en ai en préparation, ne t'en fais pas...  
  
Bon, allez, c'est reparti...  
  
Mais avant, je voudrais dédier cette fic. Non pas parce que cela semble être la mode ambiante par les temps qui courent. Mais pour rendre une sorte d'hommage.  
  
iJe dédie donc cette fic à Mélusine. Parce que comme dans ses fics, c'est le c?ur et l'âme des gens qu'elle soulève lorsqu'on lui parle. Parce qu'avec elle, on ne ment pas. Et je sais que celui qui la dénigrera passera à côté d'une petite perle. Une de ces perles rares qui sont tant recherchées et que seuls les hommes humbles et chanceux pourront trouver Il ne se rendra pas compte de ce à côté de quoi il va passer. Alors je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Ma fic parle d'une amitié que même le mensonge de survie ne pourrait séparer. Et pour moi, ces mêmes mensonges ne sépareront jamais l'amitié que Mélusine et moi entretenons. Jamais. Je ne suis pas du style à filer du coton concernant les personnes que je fréquente. Mais elle le mérite amplement. Elle rend ma vie plus marrante, plus intéressante, et je pense en faire de même. Bref, elle m'a redonné goût à une amitié que je croyais trop inconstante à mon égard. Et je me rends compte que je me trompais.  
  
Merci d'être là à chaque jour qui passe. Grôs Bisous.i  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les chants s'éloignaient doucement dans les limbes climatiques d'une soirée d'été.  
  
Une lueur rosée agrémentait le marine qui s'immiscait peu à peu dans le ciel, et prenait place de toute son étendue avant que Vénus ne se manifeste à l'est.  
  
Le château luisait encore de ses lampes et apparaissant au bord de la falaise telle un géant pointu, bâtiment de majesté et menaçant pour n'importe quel Moldu qui rôderait par ici.  
  
Il est vrai que le Surrey n'a jamais été réputé pour les belles promenades au clair de lune. En tout cas, c'est ce que prétendent les légendes d'Angleterre.  
  
Et lorsqu'un cri aigu se fit entendre depuis la Forêt interdite, on serait presque invités à croire qu'un loup-garou traîne dans les parages.  
  
Monstres sanguinaires et sanguinolants assoiffés de chair humaine. Qui croirait qu'un simple professeur de Poudlard, calme et paisible sous son apparence, crierait ainsi au milieu des Arbres et des Centaures en compagnie de jeunes collégiens et d'un chien noir ?...  
  
...  
  
*CLAC !*  
  
« DUMBLEDORE, J'ATTENDS DES EXPLICATIONS !! »  
  
Severus Rogue, maître des Potions et Directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Et visiblement, il avait l'air moins sarcastique qu'à l'accoutumée... ou plus enragé, c'est selon.  
  
« Veuillez vous calmer un peu, Severus, voyons... Je ne vous crie pas dessus, moi. Et je ne suis pas un de vos élèves non plus » lui dit-il calmement, de sa voix douce et rassurante. Bien qu'éraillée par l'âge.  
  
« Pardon, Mr le Directeur, je... Veuillez m'excuser, mais... à la lecture de cette lettre que Potter vous a donnée...  
  
« Vous aussi, vous fouillez mes poches, Severus ? » le coupa t-il.  
  
« Non, je montais chercher notre duo infernal Weasley/Granger en me disant qu'ils... enfin bref, qu'ils se consolaient mutuellement. Mais aux vues de cette lettre, je ne peux qu'être en colère » lança t-il sèchement au vieil homme avant de lancer le parchemin plié sur le bureau du Directeur.  
  
« Oh... je vois. » murmura le vieillard en dégustant une Dragée-Surprise de Bertie Crochue.  
  
Sa friandise préférée.  
  
« Caramel-chantilly. Mon préféré... Décidément ces bonbons m'étonneront toujours. » dit-il à voix haute, sans se soucier que son interlocuteur n'avait jamais daigné être intéressé par ces "niaiseries que seuls des cornichons comme vous peuvent apprécier à leur juste valeur comparé au travail scolaire qui vous attend." (Citation du discours de début d'année en cours de Potions) .  
  
« Dumbledore, vous savez que vous m'éxaspérez quand vous agissez ainsi... » lança alors Rogue dans un regard noir.  
  
« Et vous n'avez toujours pas compris que j'agis ainsi exprès quand mon interlocuteur reste tellement campé sur ses positions que je ne continue plus la discussion. » lui glissa Dumbledore, impassible.  
  
« Mais enfin, Monsieur le Directeur... Admettez que les acolytes de Potter ont été d'une irresponsabilité indéniable !! Qu'ils veuillent le rejoindre est une chose, mais ont-ils pensé une seule seconde aux conséquences de leurs a... »  
  
« Et vous Severus, avez-vous pensé une seule seconde au choc qui leur a été donné de subir quand ils sont appris la nouvelle ? Ils n'ont agi en tant qu'amis. Et puis, Harry aurait fait la même chose pour eux s'ils leur était arrivé quelque chose... » le coupa t-il une nouvelle fois.  
  
« Je suppose qu'il est inutile de nier vos arguments. Et je suppose également que vous ne me direz pas où ils sont partis. » abandonna Rogue.  
  
« Vous supposez parfaitement bien, Severus. Mais pour vous faire plaisir, je vous donnerai de leurs nouvelles de temps en temps... » acheva Dumbledore dans un regard pétillant de malice.  
  
« Je vous remercie de cette gratitude, Monsieur le Directeur !! Mais j'aurais espéré que vous auriez tû mon secret... » le sermonna t-il dans un soupir.  
  
« Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, Severus. Mais l'intuition et la curiosité de cet enfant ont dépassé tous mes entendements. Vous m'en voyez désolé. » répondit l'honorable vieillard.  
  
« Moi aussi, figurez-vous. Au moins, il saura que mon cher petit frère était pire que moi en matière de traîtrise. »  
  
« Vous croyez vraiment, Severus, que Harry vous déteste plus que votre frère Peter ? »  
  
« Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Mr le Directeur, si nous lui avions révélé que Peter Pettigrow était mon frère cadet, il m'aurait transformé en Veracrasse sur le champ... »  
  
« Je veux bien le concevoir, Severus, mais il a encore moins accepté le fait que vous haïssiez les Gryffondor parce que votre frère y était, pas vous, et non pour la petite blague des Maraudeurs dont vous avez été victi... »  
  
« Ah NON ! On ne va pas recommencer avec ça !! Si Potter, Black et Evans avaient eu un peu de jugeotte, ils n'en seraient pas arrivés l... »  
  
« Ca ira, Severus, vous pouvez sortir de mon bureau. » lui dit alors le vieux Directeur.  
  
La porte se fermait instantanément alors qu'on entendait un grand fracas. Comme quelqu'un qui descend des escaliers en colère. Quel hasard...  
  
La bougie vivotait tant bien que mal au sein du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. La lumière disparaissaît peu à peu et une sombre langue s'emparait de la pièce. Les vieux livres disparaissaient peu à peu d'une vue commune et seul le planisphère antique reflétait la pâle lueur.  
  
« Lumos. » prononça le vieil homme. « La première formule magique que j'ai apprise en ces lieux... »  
  
Deux petits éclairs venaient illuminer les quatre murs et révélaient l'éclatante brillance qui émanait des yeux de Dumbledore. Il se sentait triste, presque seul... Il n'aurait plus à s'occuper un petit garçon aux cheveux ébourriffés, aux lunettes en écaille et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front...  
  
« Vous ne comprendriez pas, Severus... Vous ne comprendriez pas... », répétait t-il inlassablement, se laissant emporter par les bras de Morphée dans le royaume des songes, se balançant sur sa vieille chaise moldue...  
  
Le vent se levait alors, sifflant la peur qu'il incarne dans l'entre- ouverture d'une porte... La fenêtre s'ouvrait, laissant Eole engouffrer son souffle divin à loisir dans l'enceinte du château.  
  
Le petit parchemin prit alors son envol dans un bruissement digne, se laissant porter vers le Parc, où une pierre marbrée rose se dressait, fière et éternelle.  
  
Arrivée à destination, le souffle retomba. Comme si ce parchemin avait pour destinée d'arrêter sa route sur une sépulture bien étrange.  
  
...  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore,  
  
Lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, vous serez déjà surpris que je vous demande de ne rien en révéler à Ron ou à Hermione. Ils s'en rendront bien compte tous seuls.  
  
Mais comme vous devez vous en doutez, je ne suis pas parqué dans mon cercueil. Décidément, les sortilèges de Coma temporaire ne me réussissent pas... Il faudra que j'en touche deux mots au professeur Flitwick pour perfectionner tout ça.  
  
Donc, vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai survécu. Histoire de ne pas ternir ma désormais célèbre réputation de Survivant. Mais j'ai mes raisons pour ne pas être mort devant Voldemort. Car mes chers amis n'ont pas douté une seconde que le Bouclier Régénérateur que vous m'avez appris allait me servir un jour. Par contre, j'ai longtemps douté de son efficacité face à l'Avada Kedavra. Il faut croire que tout le monde se trompe un jour... Là aussi, il faudra m'expliquer en quoi l'âme du protégé est conditionnée pour survivre face à cet horrible rayon vert...  
  
Mais je m'excuse quand même de ne pas vous avoir averti de mon Animagus : je l'étudie régulièrement avec Sirius depuis la 5ème année et, à ma grande surprise, j'y suis parvenu en six mois seulement. Ca m'a laissé le temps de confirmer ma ressemblance avec mon père : j'ai hérité de Cornedrue. Je ne voulais pas vous avertir non plus, mais j'ai forcé Hermione et Ron à travailler dessus, mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus à l'heure où je vous écris. J'espère qu'ils me rejoindront vite. Il en est de même pour Sirius et Rémus, qui ont décidé de m'accompagner jusqu'à la rentrée. J'espère que ça ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes.  
  
Désormais, je pars vivre seul. Pas à mon triste sort, car Sirius et Rémus me rejoindront donc sûrement d'ici peu. Mais c'est pour les familles de Ron et d'Hermione que je suis le plus désolé. Comprenez bien qu'il ne faudra pas leur cacher où je suis, histoire de les rassurer en leur disant que leurs enfants sont venus me rejoindre pour les vacances au moins. Mais qu'ils tiennent tout cela secret.  
  
J'en ai assez de la célébrité qui me couve depuis ma naissance, et depuis la mort de Voldemort, elle n'a plus raison d'être : tout le monde a survécu... Mais ai-je seulement vécu ?  
  
Et je sais que vous me comprendrez. Car vous savez ce qu'il m'a été donné de vivre.  
  
Merci, et encore pardon.  
  
Je reviendrai.  
  
Harry Potter. »  
  
Le billet froissé reprit alors son envolée, dressé fièrement et prenant sa route vers une forêt proche d'où un filet de fumée s'échappe à la lueur d'un feu de bois.  
  
Un aigle, une chouette, un chien, un loup-garou, un lion...  
  
Un parc naturel pour des animaux surnaturels.  
  
Voilà, y en a fini.  
  
Bon, je sais, la fin est un peu bâclée, mais il fallait faire une fin ainsi que donner quelques explications à mes chers lecteurs/lectrices que vous êtes. J'espère que vous en êtes satisfaits, alors reviewez-moi. Et pis même si vous n'êtes pô contents, reviewez quand même, histoire de voir les progrès que j'ai à faire. Et j'en ai encore beaucoup, croyez-moi. 


End file.
